The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0029’.
‘CIFZ0029’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized, white decorative inflorescences, medium yellow-green foliage color, rounded plant habit and a natural season flowering response of mid-September.
‘CIFZ0029’ originated from a hybridization made in November 2007 in a greenhouse in Amanecer, Columbia. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘05-M263’, with a smaller inflorescence with yellow ray florets, smaller plant habit and a natural season flowering response that is two weeks earlier than that of ‘CIFZ0029’.
The male parent of ‘CIFZ0029’ was a commercial variety ‘Jason’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,609, with larger inflorescences, more disc florets, and a rounder and shorter habit than that of ‘CIFZ0029’. The resultant seed was sown and grown outdoors in June 2008 in Alva, Fla. USA.
‘CIFZ0029’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in October 2008 in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0029’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2008 in Alva, Fla.